To establish communications links for aircraft, missiles, satellites and the like requires antennas having high bandwidth and high gain that can be mounted flush with a skin of a missile, aircraft or other platform and packaged in a limited volume. Higher bandwidths and higher gains are often needed to satisfy ever increasing requirements for communication distance and data rate. The product typically communicates to its deployment platform, i.e. the vehicle antenna gain must be directed toward its launch point. Flush mounted antennas minimize aerodynamic effects for an underlying platform. A volume-limited antenna can reduce or ideally minimize mass impact (that is, a smaller antenna may weigh less and consequently reduce the overall weight of the missile or aircraft in which it is mounted). Hence, there is a need for an antenna that is beam-steered, has high gain, wide bandwidth, is flush-mounted, and volume-limited. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an antenna design capable of achieving any combination of the above-described qualities or all of these qualities.